


A Typical Day in the Sanctum

by Moustache_Takeout



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Minor references to Civil War but no actual character hate, Not canon divergent as it doesn't effect the plot of Thor: Ragnarok, Slice of Life, The Dr Strange Cameo from Thor Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moustache_Takeout/pseuds/Moustache_Takeout
Summary: The Dr Strange cameo in Thor: Ragnarok with an Ironstrange twist.





	A Typical Day in the Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [A Typical Day in the Sanctum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515266) by [Kataly_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy)



> I've dived headfirst into the world of Tony Stark multishipping and I'm loving it. Anyway feel free to give criticism of any sort and point out any spelling/grammatical errors (keeping in mind this is written in British English). Hope you enjoy!

The outside of the sanctum looked, quite ironically, alien to Thor. The inside was just the same, however an all too familiar voice called out to him from above the staircase "Thor! I haven't seen you in forever." When Thor looked up sure enough Tony Stark was looking back down at him as the man began to descend the staircase. 

"Well forever might be a bit of an exaggeration Anthony, but it is true that it has been awfully long." The god replied, smiling as the Midgardian took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled in for a hug. "Well, a lot changes in two years. How have you been holding up Point Break?" Tony asked, as Thor sighed, fondly exasperated with the overused nickname. 

"Well I was searching the cosmos for infinity stones but unfortunately turned up without any. And when I got back to Asgard ... well it's complicated." Thor explained as Tony stepped back and nodded in understanding. "But anyway, how are the other Avengers going?" Thor asked but hesitated at the end as Tony visibly bristled at their mention "Well, complicated I suppose." Tony replied mimicking Thor's earlier sentiment.

"Well it seems a lot has happened in the past two years but I am here for a reason." Thor explained to try and get off of the meandering conversation. Tony quirked an eyebrow up to indicate Thor to go on. "Well you see, me and Loki were looking for my father here in the city when suddenly a circle appeared around his feet and he fell right through. Leaving this business card in his place." Thor recounted, holding up the card in question to Tony. 

Tony nodded in understanding "And that would be my boyfriend. He already knows you're here. He's either being nice enough to let us talk for a minute or being an ass and making you wait. I believe the latter personally." Tony joked. 

Thor didn't have a moment to question the 'boyfriend' status before the man in question appeared behind him. "Making a good impression of me as always dear." he told Tony, voice dripping with sarcasm but face full of fondness. Tony shrugged it off with "Just reacquainting myself with my fourth favourite Avenger." 

"Hang on why fourth?" Thor suddenly inquired. Tony rolled his eyes and replied "Me, Rhodey, Bruce, You.", counting on his fingers and then pointing at Thor to accentuate his point. "Well don't let Natasha hear that you put me above her." Thor joked but regretted it when Tony visibly tensed. 

The other man stepped in between them, resting a hand assuringly on Tony's shoulder before turning to Thor "As pleasant as this conversation is, we both know why you're really here, so let's start talking about that instead. Why don't you take a seat?" he said before suddenly they were all transported to another room in the house. Tony and the man seemed to have been unaffected, sitting next to one another in a two seater chair while Thor shifted uncomfortably in the single person chair opposite them. 

"So earth has wizards now?" Thor enquired in a slightly dismissive manner. "Well the preferred term is Master of the Mystic arts. But anyway my name is Dr Stephen Strange and I have some questions for you. Tea?" Thor looked down at his hands and found that he was holding a cup in his hands, and when he looked up the man, who he now identified as Dr Strange, also had tea and Tony had a coffee mug. "I don't drink tea." he said in absence of a meaningful reply. "Well what do you drink?" Dr Strange inquired. "Not tea." Thor answered. 

When Thor looked down at his hands again there was a large glass of beer present, a much more agreeable drink for the God. And with that Dr Strange continued as Thor drank and Tony idly sat back and watched. 

"So I keep a watch list of individuals and beings from other realms who may be a threat to this world, your adoptive brother Loki is one of those beings." he elaborated as Thor nodded in agreement "It's a worthy inclusion." Dr Strange lean forward in his seat and looked at Thor "Then why bring him here?" he inquired as Thor watched his previously empty glass refill itself. 

"We're looking for my father." Thor explained and Dr Strange seemed to comprehend "So if I were to tell you where Odin was, all parties concerned would promptly return to Asgard?" he asked rhetorically. "Promptly." Thor confirmed. Dr Strange sat back in his chair, Tony leaning into him. "Great then I will help you." 

"If you knew where he was why didn't you call me?" Thor inquired. Dr Strange explained "I have to tell you he was adamant that he not be disturbed, your father said he had chosen to remain in exile. And you don't have a phone." his face showed the now lighthearted atmosphere of the conversation. Thor replied "No I don't have a phone but you could have sent an electronic letter, it's called an email." with a smile. "Yeah, do you have a computer?" Dr Strange inquired. "No what for?" Thor answered with a question, making Tony snort into his drink as reply, waving off the other two men's attempts of assistance. 

"Anyway my father is no longer in exile so if you could tell me where he is I can take him home." Thor explained to bring the conversation back on track. "Gladly, he is in Norway." 

And suddenly they were standing in front of a book case, Dr Strange perusing through a book to find what he was looking for, ignoring Thor's drink spilling on the floor, muttering under his breath about requirements. Thor looked around to see an unfazed Anthony sitting on the table, still sipping out of his mug. Suddenly Dr Strange slammed the book shut with a cheerful "Nope!" and they were moved again. 

As soon as Thor recovered Dr Strange said "Oh we don't need that." with a smirk and they were teleported once again, Thor knocking down a shelf of books in the process. Tony was standing off to the side laughing, offering a half-hearted "Stop being an ass babe." and Thor walked over grumbling. Dr Strange looked over at Thor and asked "Can I - I need just one strand of your hair." As Thor loudly protested this, the man appeared behind him and yanked one out. 

As the man began making complicated hand gestures it began to glow orange, and with no warning they were teleported once again. Thor tumbled down the stairs as Dr Strange continued his method, Tony sitting nearby at the bottom of the stairs. 

As Thor recovered, mumbling "We could have just walked." a portal opened up in front of them, leading to a grassy cliffside. Dr Strange explained "He's waiting for you." and then added "Don't forget your umbrella." Thor gave quiet recognition and held his arm out, the sound of glass shattering in the distance making both Tony and Strange grimace. Eventually it made its way into Thor's hands, who shook it to rid it of the lingering glass. 

"I suppose I will need my brother back." Thor alerted the man. "Oh yeah, right." Dr Strange recalled and opened a portal behind Thor. Out of it fell Loki ungracefully. Tony stood to be closer to Strange and farther from the Asgardians as Loki exclaimed "I have been falling for 30 minutes!" Dr Strange shrugged and said "You can handle him from here." as Thor walked forward with his hand extended for a grateful handshake. 

Loki stood up and looked prepared to challenge Strange before noticing Tony at his side. "Well hello there Stark, long time no see huh?" he asked sarcastically and bitterly. Tony simply replied "Yep, sure has, and to think I was enjoying myself when you're being such a delight right now." his cheerful tone laced with snark. 

Loki began to step forward, a dagger appearing in each hand when Dr Strange decided he'd had enough. "Okay goodbye now!" he called out and pushed the portal forward, sending both Asgardians through it before closing it behind them. 

Tony sat down again on the stairs and Strange followed suit and sat down next to him. "Well that was certainly more eventful than most days I accompany you here." Tony reminisced. Strange poked Tony in the side and begun "Well lucky for us, now we have the exciting task of cleaning up all of the broken glass and bookshelves." laughing as Tony flopped his head down on his shoulder and groaned loudly.


End file.
